


First Time

by fallsouthwinter



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsouthwinter/pseuds/fallsouthwinter
Summary: Taking Bodhi's hand, Cassian kissed his palm and whispered the same words back, the words he'd meant the whole time but never said out loud until now.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up a list of different ways to say "I love you."

It had been getting colder on Belkadan, something Bodhi was use to. The stares he had been receiving since that morning, however, he definitely was _not_ use to. Everything finally started making sense when Shara stopped him later when he was attempting to leave the canteen.

"Bodhi- is that one of Cassian's jackets?"

"Yes?" Bodhi looked down at himself then back up at Shara, who was looking -well, faint was the only word he could come up with, but it wasn't quite right. "I was complaining that the coats they issued out were too warm for this weather but I didn't have anything else, and the next thing I know Cassian is pulling a jacket out of his closet and handing it to me."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, this is just the first time I've ever witnessed Cassian loaning anyone a jacket."

\---------------------------

After hours of meetings, one thing Cassian definitely was not expecting was to nearly trip over Bodhi, sitting out in the corridor. "What're you doing out here?"

Bodhi's head snapped up from his holopad. "Oh, you're finally done. I was wondering what was taking so long. Has everyone else left?"

Cassian wondered how Bodhi could have missed all the people filtering out of the room earlier, but decided against mentioning it. "Draven wanted to talk to me about something."

Bodhi tucked his holopad away and grabbed the container sitting next to him and hopped to his feet. He presented the container to Cassian, which Cassian took, mildly confused.

"I knew you'd be in your meetings for a long time, so..." Bodhi motioned to the container. "I figured I might as well grab you lunch."

"Oh, thanks." Cassian knew he sounded tired, hopefully it didn't take away from how grateful he actually was. Instead of finding a place to properly eat he sat down next to the wall, Bodhi sitting next to him as he opened the container. Standard fair, protein, greens, and-

"They had ambenut torte?"

"I was surprised too," Bodhi said. "That might have influenced my decision to bring you lunch, since I knew you'd never get a piece otherwise."

"You know," Cassian said suddenly, "I think this might be the first time someone's brought me lunch like this."

Bodhi smiled a little. "Well, then you should definitely eat it."

\---------------------------

"Hey Bodhi!"

Bodhi paused, about to board his x-wing. Turning he saw Cassian crossing the hangar, only stopping when he reached Bodhi's ship. "What is it? Come to give me a kiss for good luck?" Bodhi asked, grinning.

Cassian looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but then he stepped forward and kissed Bodhi, hand cupping his cheek. When he pulled away, Cassian whispered against his mouth. "Good luck."

\---------------------------

Cassian returned from his mission a few weeks later, only to find out Bodhi had been sent on another mission himself and was still gone. While Cassian was gone, someone had left a datachip on his bunk. Plugging it into his holopad, and a few seconds later Bodhi's voice rang out loud and clear.

_"I'm really hoping you find this- you should, I put it in the one place I didn't think would be messed with. Anyway, it's about four hours since you left and did you know I already miss you?" ___

__\---------------------------_ _

__Bodhi rolled his hips into Cassian's and was gratified to see how Cassian's eyes became lidded, how his mouth dropped open, making it impossible for Bodhi not to drop his head and lick into his mouth. Cassian responded enthusiastically, seeking out one of Bodhi's hands and twining their fingers together, burying his free hand into Bodhi's hair as he kissed back, the slide of Cassian's tongue and the insistent press of his hips making it hard to breathe._ _

__Bodhi pulled back and scraped Cassian's hair back out of his eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that?"_ _

__Apparently something about that statement surprised Cassian, enough that he came, muffling his cry of surprise in Bodhi's shoulder. Dead silence reigned in the room for a few seconds before Bodhi spoke._ _

__"Really?"_ _

__Cassian sighed into Bodhi's shoulder. "Bo-"_ _

__"If I had known it worked like that, I would have said it during the bacta thing-"_ _

__"Hey, bacta is perfectly acceptable-"_ _

__"Can we please not have this conversation again?" Bodhi pleaded. Cassian snorted._ _

__"Fine," Cassian said, wrapping his arms around Bodhi. "Tell me about the modifications you want to make to your ship."_ _

__"Do you want me to talk or whisper them into your ear?" For some reason this set Cassian off laughing again._ _

__\---------------------------_ _

__Cassian had been half asleep when Bodhi pressed closer to him and whispered a few short words against his neck, so quiet Cassian nearly missed them._ _

_"I love you."_

__Cassian wondered if Bodhi thought he was asleep, wondered if Bodhi meant for him to hear them right now._ _

__Taking Bodhi's hand, Cassian kissed his palm and whispered the same words back, the words he'd meant the whole time but never said out loud until now._ _

_"I love you too."_


End file.
